Gyilty Beaty Love
by Hitachiin Thata
Summary: Minha primeira fic em toda minha vida,por isso não me matem i.i


_**Disclaimer:Infelizmente os personagens de Naruto não me pertecem,mais se fosse pra escolher eu qria o Neji(como namorado *-*),Naruto(como irmão mais novo),Hinata(como namorada do Naruto),o Lee como amigo e o Kakashi e o Gai como professores de Filosofia e ^^**_

_**Gyilty Beaty Love**_

**Tsumi wa kami ga boku wo utsukushiku tsukutta koto  
Kimi no hitomi ni utsutta boku ga ikenai no sa  
Batsu wa boku ga ai ni mitasare sugiteru koto  
Soredemo boku wa kimi wo aishite shimau darou?  
Guilty beauty love**

O crime de Deus foi fazer alguém tão belo como eu  
Eu posso ver o meu reflexo em seus olhos e isso não é bom  
Minha punição divina é que o amor que eu dei fará seu coração explodir  
Todavia, eu estou apaixonado por você, então eu provavelmente deveria parar com isso...  
Belo amor culpado

Hyuga Neji, um dos mais poderosos e belos ninjas de tal fama na vila e entre as garotas possue um ego muito grande,porem dentre tantas moças fora se apaixonar logo pela qual ele achava não ter era tudo, inteligente, bonita, habilidosa, carinhosa, amiga, tantos adjetivos mais nenhum podia assim não era o suficiente, ela era mais que anjo, sim um anjo, que veio especialmente para ele, poder se ver em seus olhos olhar que para ele era tão expressivos ao ponto de nem o byakugan poder amor por ela era tanto que chegava a pensar ser impossivel tal um crime algum dia aquele anjo ser tocado por alguem.

**Tobira hiraki fumidashite yume no sekai e irasshaimase  
Kimi wo esukooto hizamazuki te to kuchizuke  
Hajirau megami sae furimuita lucky guy  
Tsukareta kokoro iyasu kara**

_Abra a porta e o mundo dos sonhos te dá as boas vindas  
Eu irei me ajoelhar e beijar sua mão, e acompanhar você  
Uma deusa tímida apenas precisa se virar e encontrar um cara de sorte  
Não se canse dos caminhos curativos do amor mas..._

**Tsumi wa boku ga fureru mono subete koi ni ochite  
Haato ubawareta kimi wa zenzen warukunai sa  
Batsu wa boku ga ai wo mugenndai sasageru koto  
Soredemo kimi wa boku ni hikarete shimaudarou  
Guilty beauty love**

_Quando eu toco você, todo amor que eu possuo se vai, isso é um pecado  
Para arrebatar todo o seu coração isso não é de forma alguma errado  
Eu apenas obedeço esse amor infinito, essa é minha maldição  
Todavia, quando você e eu nos tocamos, então eu provavelmente deveria parar com isso...  
Belo amor culpado_

Sua vontade era de pega-la pelo braço e dizer o quanto a amava e lhe conceder o melhor beijo de sua vida, no entanto não conseguia tal ato pois empre que chegava perto dela toda sua coragem ia como não achava que não existia homen digno de tal pessoa tambem não se achava medo de machucá-la, de feri-la. Hyuga Neji, o homen que muitos consideravam sem sentimentos, sofria, por dentro, os dois piores que poderiam existir.O amor e o medo.

**Yoru ni ukabu tsuki ga boku dakiyose moeru kimi wa taiyou  
Futari meguriai mabushi sugi kage wa dekinai  
Jyounetsu no hanataba wo okuttara cutie lady  
Koko de wa kimi wa itsumo hiroiin**

_À noite, eu sou como a lua, e sempre flutuo atrás de você para te abraçar, meu sol ardente  
Nós iremos circular a Terra, e irradiar amor mesmo que isso seja proibido  
Eu lhe darei este buquê de amor, doce donzela  
Aqui é onde você é sempre a heroína_

Estava procura-la e confessar, confessar que viver sem ela ja não era mais disposto a perder tudo que lutou tanto para conseguir e deixar de lado o que sempre fazia ele querer se afastar dos outros e o que o deteve até agora, seu Orgulho.

Chegou em seu distino, onde sabia que sempre a encontraria, o lugar onde tudo começou.E lá estava ela, treinando como ível como mesmo suja e suada ela permanecia bela, seus coques meio soltos deixando algumas mechas caindo sobre seu rosto, para ele "aquilo" é o pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma doce voz chamando-o pelo nome.

-Neji?O que faz aqui?Pensei que ainda não estivesse em condições de treinar, afinal, Tsunade-sama falou que era para você repousar durante essa semana - Disse Tenten caminhando em direção ao companheiro.

-Bem...eu vim aqui pois estava cansado de ficar em casa sem fazer nada.

-Sinto muito, pois se você veio aqui com a intenção de treinar esta muito enganado pois eu não permitirei u.u

-Não Tenten, eu não vim aqui para treinar.... - Dizia o Hyuga se aproximando da kunoichi - Eu presciso te dizer uma coisa muito importante.

-E o que seria? - perguntou chegando mais perto ainda

-Não me apresse!Estou pensando em como dizer....- falou Neji corando, mas a ultima parte foi mais um susuro - Eu tenhu uma maldição.....

-Neji, o que você esta.....? - antes que pudesse terminar a frase sentiu os labios quentes de Neji a impedindo.

**Tsumi wa kami ga boku ni kono kuchibiru kureta koto  
Kimi wo yume e to sasotta boku ga ikenai no sa  
Batsu wa boku ni ai ga furisosogi sugiru koto  
Soredemo kimi wa boku ni hikarete shimau darou?  
Guilty beauty heart**

_O crime de Deus são esses lábios, você pode, esse beijo doce  
Enquanto você sonha e me diz para não fazer nada de errado  
Isso ainda é minha maldição que eu amo, mesmo que seja como uma tempestade eu inundarei seu coração  
Todavia, você e eu estamos tão fascinados... então eu provavelmente deveria por um fim nisso...  
Belo coração culpado _

-Essa é a minha maldição Tenten, amar você.Essa é a maldiçao que eu amo - falou por fim Neji depois que se separaram por falta de ar - Mas eu entenderei se você não ....

-...sinto lhe dizer mais essa 'maldição', por mim,não irá Wo ai ni Neji - disse Tenten iniciando um novo beijo,bem mais apaixonado que o anterior....

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Owari *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Nyahhhh *-*

essa é minha primeira fic,por isso não me matem onegai Ç.Ç

afinal como diz minha amiga Biaah,o santo que baixo em mim não fez trabalho completo,pois eu axei esse final meio xoxo u.u

mais quem julga são vc's caros leitores,por isso:

Mandei reviews,pois isso nom mata óò

Em relação a música ela foi retirada do anime/manga Ouran High School Host club, é a música tema do Tamaki e é o próprio dublador dele que canta ^^

Kissus,ja ne

Wo ai ni¹= eu te amo em chinês


End file.
